You Alone
by IWasBornToTellYouILoveYou
Summary: Tell me a secret Lily. He whispers in her ear. She gets chills and smiles up at him. He smiles back. A secret no one has heard. He confirms


Yeah- I sadly don't own this. I mean yes, I wrote it and it was my idea except for a friend who helped and except for the characters. I don't own though or the BEAUTIFUL song who belongs to the fantastic Rex Goudie and the charcaters belong to the even more fantastic JK Rowling!((cheers for JO)) So, don't own characters or song. Wish I was a charcater though but I'm not((sigh)) Okay please Read and Enjoy(see I want you to enjoy it. If you review or not is totally up to you but I want you to enjoy it!)

* * *

I wonder if you even know  
You're so beautiful the way you glow  
Here when you look at me  
Get closer maybe in a while  
'Cause you know how to make me smile  
Can you feel it too  
When I'm close to you

"Your Beautiful Lily." James Potter says staring at the redhead across from him. She blushes and smiles back at James. Her smile could always make him smile. They are sharing a table at the Three Broomsticks and this is only their third date. James looks at her vibrant red hair and almost reaches out to touch it but stops and just moves closer to her instead. Just being a bit closer to her gives him that feeling in his stomach and he wonders if she feels it too.

I want you  
To run with me under the stars  
Show me the girl that you really are  
When no one's watching  
I want you  
To dance like you've never been hurt  
Tell me a secret that no one's heard  
I want you  
You alone tonight

"Come On Lily. Please." James pleads with his eyes as he pulls Lily by the hand towards the front doors of their school.

"James, what if we get caught. On school grounds after dark. We'll get in loads of trouble." She tries to pull back but she is smiling and she knows she really wants to go with James. "What do you want me to do anyway?"

"I want you to run with me under the stars." He throws open the doors and points to the night sky sprinkled with millions of tiny glowing dots also known as stars. She follows him outside enter wining their fingers and looking up at the stars. They begin to run towards the lake when James stops and twirls her in his arms.

"Show me the girl that you really are, Lily. The real Lily, when no one's watching." She smiles and tells him he already knows her. He always did.

Waiting for the sun to rise  
Go ahead and close your eyes  
Fall into my arms  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of giving anything away  
When you're here with me  
Just be free

They have been out all night. They sit and wait for the sun to rise. Lily closes her eyes and lays back onto James chest as they look up at the sky. With James Lily feels safe and like she doesn't have to be the perfect girl that people expect her to be. She could give him everything and still lose nothing. She smiles as she feels him stroke her hair.

I want you  
To run with me under the stars  
Show me the girl that you really are  
When no one's watching  
I want you  
To dance like you've never been hurt  
Tell me a secret that no one's heard  
I want you  
And you alone tonight

Soon they are up and dancing. Lilys head resting on James shoulder. He knows she isn't having her best year. Her sister hates her. Her mother died last summer. He was going to do whatever he could so she would never hurt again.

And it's wild  
How you make me feel  
And where you take me when you're here

She drives him wild and she knows it. Shes fallen in love with him and he is well aware. But for now they're just going to keep dancing

I want you  
To run with me under the stars  
Show me the girl that you really are  
When no one's watching  
I want you  
To dance like you've never been hurt  
Tell me a secret that no one's heard  
I want you  
And you alone tonight

"Tell me a secret Lily." He whispers in her ear. She gets chills and smiles up at him. He smiles back. "A secret no one has heard." He confirms

"I want you." She whispers.They both smile and keep dancing.

I Want you  
I Want You You You I Want You  
You Alone Tonight,  
I Want you  
I Want You, You you  
I Want you  
You Alone Tonight

* * *

Yay! Another Lily and James one-shot. I am in the process of a multi-chapter L/J fic. I'm really getting into this ship!

Well anyway. I'm also working on a Ron/hermione one-shot that I just can't get at the moment but I'm sure something will come.

Okay Now for last comments. I must credit my best friend who helped me write this. He told me about this song and Now I adore it. ((seriously listen to it. It's beautiful)) and He also suggested to put it in present tense and he told me what to have James do and say and think. so snaps for him!

Now get down with your bad self and review.(how lame was that?)


End file.
